Jirai-douji
Queen of Onigaeshima Jirai-douji is the current Pale Oni ruler of the isle of Onigaeshima. Considered to be the most powerful powerful Pale Oni within the past several generations (meaning in several hundreds of years) her policies are the main reason why the current Oni-clan does not engage in battles or raids outside of their island unless provoked. Rather then fighting, Jirai-douji much prefers enjoying sipping on fine liquor in leisure. Whether this is on the shores of Onigaeshima, atop a distant mountain or deep within the Treesea (she likes to watch the trees in the center blossom in springtime) is something determined only by her whims as there are few on Zyreema who could be called her equals, and even they would think twice before before incurring the fury of the Oni-clan, most of whom practically worship their leader (see Grandmaster of Mantra ''bellow). Abilities and Skills Jirai-douji has, over many years of dedicated and diligent practice, attained the state of Pale Oni. As such she is the ruler of the isle of Oni and the vast majority of Oni on the island hang on her every word, viewing her as not only a person of great power but as a symbol of what all Oni should aspire to be. She is one of the few living Grandmaster rank Magic-users, specializing the the ancient and almost completely forgotten '''Mantra Magic' granted to Giant the by the Titans. While she is weaker in raw physical might then most Pale Oni before her the use of her favorite "Physical Reinforcement Mantra" and her vast mana reserves (which are much higher then her predecessors) grant her the ability to go toe to toe with Demons of the Higher Circle in contests of raw power alone. In order to acquire the vast mana reserves needed to become a Pale Oni and to master Mantra she took up drinking intense magical brews as a means to develop her bodies magical ability, eventually picking up the skills needed to brew her own Magical Liquors. The blue crystal bottle she keeps on hand at all times is a rare magical tool pilfered '''aquired '''from a certain noble house of Elf that she constantly injects with her own magic in order to ferment the rare ingredients she stores within. Grandmaster of Mantra Her small, and some would even say childlike, body is a side-effect from her rise to becoming a Pale Oni and, even among all of them that came before, she is considered quite petite. This is believed to be caused by the inverse correlation between the magical capacity one has when they transform into a Pale Oni from a Blue Oni and size. Meaning her current small size is a testament to the vast magical reserves that the Oni that would become Jirai-douji (as Oni recive a new name from the Pale Oni leader when they become Blue Oni and choose a name for themselves when they become Pale Oni) had due to her diligent study of Mantra. How she cam to acquire that skill is practically a fable on Onigaeshima as parents tell to their children. Mantra, as a Tradition of Magic, was and is, nearly completely forgotten. Only since the Tradition could only be passed down orally the Gigantomachina critically reduced the number of people who even knew who to use the tradition, let alone have mastered it. Add onto that that one of the previous Pale Oni took it upon himself to eliminate the remaining few masters of Mantra on Onigaeshima as he believed it was "and inefficient and outdated practice unsuited for battle" the tradition nearly ended altogether - reduced to scraps of verses passed down from parent to child, too short and insignificant for the then-ruler to care about anymore. It was then that the Oni who would become Jirai-douji came to gather those scraps, wandering even beyond Onigaeshima and onto Zyreema in search of clues and and nigh-forgotten chants. Returning to the island decades later and besting all the other Blue Oni, triumphantly claiming her rightful place as the strongest Oni there was and transforming into the Jirai-douji that is known today. The Oni Lush Jirai-douji has a large fondness for liquor - but that was not always the case. A long time ago, back when Jirai-douji was but a Red Oni looking after her much younger siblings, she met a Blue Oni named Ibuki. Ibuki was one of the stronger Oni on the island and was thought to be a contender for becoming the next Pale Oni. He was, however, a rather eccentric Oni among his kind. Jirai-douji to this day believes that, without a shadow of a doubt, Ibuki would have been a truly amazing leader for the Oni race. Cheery and naturally charismatic, he drew people in when he talked to them and his eyes always seemed full of stars and hopes. He did not like to fight and only did so when no other option was truly available. Passing his time learning small bits of lore and knowledge of the outside world by meeting and helping wanderers and adventurers in the Yuihon Shogunate. What drew the two together, the Blue Oni and the seemingly unimportant Red Oni family that could be found anywhere on Onigaeshima were the songs. Her father, who born as a Red Oni and died as a Red Oni before his younger children could even remember his face, sung to his daughter when she was young. They were old songs, seemingly unimportant, but to Ibuki they seemed to be much more. He heard it by chance and in passing, the humming of a Red Oni as she sung a lullaby to her siblings, and with this the two had their, as she sees it, fated meeting. From then, a curious relationship blossomed between the two. They would meet and they would talk, they would laugh and they would sing, he would offer her a cup of whatever he found in his journey and she would politely refuse as if it was a game the two would play at each meeting, it was a truly happy time that seems like it was a lifetime ago - one ended abruptly and with little warning. In a single day, she had lost it all. Another Blue Oni challenged Ibuki to a battle, something that he would normally pay no heed to and ignore, but this time his enemy threatened the lives of his lover and her family. To her despair, this was not the story of a Hero who slays the villain and lives happily ever after, oh, how she wished it was so long ago - before the night was over her loved one lay slain beside the bodies of her younger siblings whom she had all but raised on her own. The grief she felt and the face of sadness she had made appeased the cruel Blue Oni that was responsible for the atrocity, and he chose to let her live - gleeful that his long time enemy lay slain before him. She never liked liquor. He did. At first it was to numb the pain. To make her journey away from the island, as far away as she could go, all that much easier. At which point did the grief turn to strength of will she wonders? When exactly did her pain begin to drive her forward? At first, she just wandered following the stories he had told her long ago, then she began to make stories of her own. meet new people, enjoy new sights and tastes. At which point did she start to like the taste of liquor? She does not remember. Not anymore at least. And that is fine, in a way. She is satisfied right now. Her efforts payed off and she made sure to hand down just deserts to the Blue Oni that wronged those she loved and all those who were in league with him. She even made part of Ibuki's dream a reality and made it so that the Oni were no longer engaging in causing rampant havoc. So right now she is satisfied. Well....almost satisfied. She needs to find someone to pass down the Mantra Tradition to eventually and there really don't seem to be any good men from around here... Category:NPC Category:Oni Category:Mantra Category:Three Great Beasts of Yuihon Category:Yuihon